ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ectonurite
Ectonurites are a ghost-like species from Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Their Ecto-Lord is Zs'Skayr. Appearance Ectonurites may look a classical ghost with a track for the eye to travel upon, but they are not. Their basic form may not look frightening, but it is actually a second layer of skin which Ectonurites can grow to protect them from exposure to sunlight. Without their protective layer of skin, the Ectonurites look like a misshapen horror. They possess an exposed upside-down skull for a head, only one eye, dark blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, black claws, a big gaping hole in their chest with black and white striped tentacles hanging out, and speak with an eerie, creepy voice. Powers and Abilities Ectonurites have density altering protoplasm helping them to phase through matter and make themselves invisible. Ectonurites can inhabit other bodies and possess them. Ectonurites without their protective skin possess powerful telekinetic abilities, the extent of which is still unknown. Only in true, absolute darkness can an Ectonurite use its abilities to their full potential. An Ectonurite's consciousness seems to be linked to every single strand of his / her DNA. Zs'Skayr, an Ectonurite, has been shown to be able to transform living creatures into Ectonurite minions, with the protective skin which may also serve as their means of reproduction. Zs'Skayr stated that he could absorb the powers of other living things having already absorbed Ben and planned to absorb Vilgax's powers as well. Lacking individuality, Ectonurites seem to be part of a dark mass of consciousness that literally composes the fabric of their domain. Ectonurites are part of a hive mind. This mind is embedded in the very fabric of their being, a miraculous genetic memory that allows them to remember absolutely everything from the day they were born; even a single strand of its DNA can replicate it in its entirety. Weaknesses ]] Being creatures of the night, light, especially sunlight, renders Ectonurites powerless and causes severe physical damage, destroying their bodies. Even a small amount of light is enough to weaken their abilities. Ectonurites with their first skin don't have this weakness. A certain chemical can solidify an Ectonurite's protoplasm thus negating their intangibility and invisibility. Ectonurites can be harmed by lasers and fire. Notable Ectonurites *Zs'Skayr *Chimera Sui Generis Civilians (Turned into Ectonurites by Zs'Skayr) *Kevin 11 (1/11) Ectonurite) *Ultimate Kevin (part Ectonurite) *Ghostfreak (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite) Trivia *The name Ectonurite comes from ectoplasm. *According to Derrick J Wyatt, there are Ectonurites living in the lower levels of Undertown, and Ben's team was supposed to travel through an Ectonurite area in Gone Fishin'.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/430807014797504548 *In Vilgax Attacks, Zs'Skayr implies that Ectonurites are actually undead. **According to Derrick J Wyatt, Ectonurites are not living dead in the Earth sense, their "lives" are just very different from most sentient life forms.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/409833670476589923 References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Anur System Category:Aliens Category:Non-Humanoid Alien Species Category:Flying Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Intangible Aliens